The present invention relates to a combination tool, specifically for use in the maintenance and repair of bicycle components. More particularly, the invention concerns a combination tool that incorporates a chain repair tool
The latter half of the twentieth century saw an increase in bicycling as a recreational endeavor and a sport. The early single speed bicycle has spawned a wide range of special purpose bicycles, such as road bikes, mountain bikes, and hybrids. Moreover, science and technology has been applied to the design of bicycles to increase speed and comfort and durability.
In spite of the technological advances in bicycle design (or perhaps because of it), bicyclists have been plagued with the problem of minor breakdowns of the bicycle components. Murphy's Law of bicycling means that these breakdowns usually occur far from help or access to repair equipment.
In response to this overwhelming need, a number of combination repair tools have been developed that are small and lightweight. These combination tools include specific tools for repairing most minor bicycle problems. For example, the typical combination bicycle repair tool includes a number of hex wrenches, a spoke tightening wrench and tire pry levers. In some cases, these tools are provided as part of a tool kit, such as the "Power 21" kit sold by Topeak. Another genre of bicycle repair tools is represented by the Blackburn "MT15M" which includes a number of tools removably supported on a carrier body.
Perhaps the most popular type of combination tool is the folding hand tool set. With this type of product, a number of bicycle tools are rotably mounted to a handle. The tools can be pivoted outward to a working position. There are countless folding hand tool products on the market today.
One problem, however, with all of the prior combination bicycle repair tools has been in connection with a chain tool. A typical stand-alone chain tool is represented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,736. This chain tool includes a body for supporting a link of a chain. The body also supports a rivet removal tool, which is typically a pressure screw or a "tommy" screw. As depicted in the '736 patent, the bicycle chain tool includes a handle for leveraged rotation of the "tommy" screw, and a separate handle for supporting the housing and reacting the force of rotating the pressure screw into engagement with the chain rivet.
Of course, the chain tool shown in the '736 patent is not particularly compact or easy to carry in a bicycle pouch. A chain tool has been incorporated into a few hand-held folding tools, as represented by the combination tools shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,042 and 6,112,351. One primary difficulty with these two combination tools is that the chain tool is integrated into the tool assembly--i.e., it must be pivoted outward from the housing into its usable position. While providing the chain tool with the compact hand tool presents advantages over the stand-alone chain tools, these two devices are very cumbersome to use. In both cases, the chain tool remains connected to the housing or handle of the tool.
Consequently, there is a need for a combination bicycle repair tool that retains the compactness of the folding tool set. At the same time, the new tool must have the capability of supporting a bicycle chain repair tool that is easily accessed and is not cumbersome to use.